


Simply Home

by Nevermore13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Carmilla's POV, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/pseuds/Nevermore13





	

How could such simple actions of love be so addictive? 

When we first met, I never imagined this bullheaded peril-magnet would ever consider any notion of romance during that ridiculous yet brave quest to stop my mother and save the missing girls.I myself never thought anything would come from falling for yet another target to feed to that anglerfish god in that pit, You'd think after being over three centuries this forever eighteen year old would learn her lesson after the first time the only girl she loved was frightened by what she truly was and chose to push you away and in result push herself into something far worse then loving an immortal.

But those old sayings 'You can never teach a old dog new tricks' and 'Don't bite the hand that feeds you' really applied to everything during the crazy adventure to stop my sire. But I literally jumped head first into the dangers that awaited me that day with the thought 'If I sacrifice myself, she'll be safe' running on a loop in my mind as a charged the creature that gave me this endless life. I myself, am still puzzled by how I survived that seemingly deadly endeavor,But none the less it was worth that pain and torment that I felt in the pit when my whole reason for finally defying and taking a real stand against the woman who practically used me as a puppet for so long stood not even a few feet away from me when I achingly sat up after she slowly dripped the cold metallic liquid down my throat.

The look on her face was of bewilderment and the sound in her voice told me everything I already new when we first met, even before she grew on me, She already held my still beating heart before I even knew it was even worth trying to give away again. I stood and walked a bit closer as she began to yammer and apologize for everything, foolish girl was all I thought as I placed my shaking hands on both sides of her head and pulled her stuttering lips to mine, I pulled back to catch that glimpse once more but it seems to change to half surprise and an almost fainting expression as she picked up her apologetic yammering. I just smile and kiss her a couple more times. As I finally calm myself and let her breath, the only words that managed to escape then were ones that make me giggle from the memory. "So you're a black cat huh?"

 

But not everything works out in your favor when you first enter the door of new romance. Thinking about it, the memories of that mansion aren't the most cherished when looking back. She and I began that chapter being dumb in love and talking about the dreams of lovers, how we were naive. The past caught us in a vice that only left us battered and angry. My centuries of vamperism and her feeble idea of how I'd always do the righteous thing. When trying to give yourself fully to someone requires being the real you, don't run away and assume that your world is truly ending. 

 

It's never a good feeling, trust me. The one thing that I can say about that breakup was that it was a rather mending and calming experience because even though I acted like a child, it let me understand the truth about accepting who you are. Relationships aren't a one way street and there has to be common ground when giving your heart and trust to your special one. Even when I refused to defy my own sister, she helped me when I was shot by an arrow and hid J.P., Mattie and I even after everything going on between us. Those nights truly were hell as I laid not even a few feet from her under the floorboards, her slowed heartbeat was the only thing that helped me sleep. 

 

Knowing she was there even though we weren't together. She told me someone cut a hole in her. I left it. After being told that, Everything I felt, that anger and distrust slowly melted away as we slowly began to speak. While playing a casual game of checkers, it felt as though for only a few minutes everything was ok. The atmosphere clouded out memories, that kiss wasn't for convenience... It was because it felt that in those few minutes we were back to being hopelessly dumb in love. As those few minutes faded and wave after wave of impossibilities hit both of us, in the end she saved me.

 

Even as we were huddled in a small area of the library, we weren't acting as if nothing else mattered but each other. Just reclaiming our independence and calmly just being was enough for us. 

 

Thinking back on everything that happened, the simplest of caresses, looks, and kisses weren't just because we were intoxicated by each other, But because no matter what, In the end it was her and I that always came home to each other.


End file.
